Night Time Reveals
by Athena465
Summary: A series of one-shots about different members of the team witnessing Kensi and Deeks reveal their feelings while unaware that they have witnesses.
1. Night Time Reveals

**A/N: These are just how i pictured the team witnessing the beginning of a relationship between Kensi and Deeks at night when they think no one is around.**

**Night Time Reveals**

Chapter 1

Nell's P.O.V

Sometimes having the highest IQ in the room means that your mind tends to race. Well it had done that today so at ten pm I found myself in the Mission to get my phone from where I had left it in OPS.

The Mission was dark and silent, a stark contrast to the day time where it is teeming with life but it somehow remains abandon looking to a passerby. The old Spanish design giving it a homey feel. As I walked through the doors of OPS I zeroed in on my phone where I left it on my desk.

Today's case had been a rough one; a Navy officer was killed leaving behind a wife and two children. It was a case that took its toll on the team, Sam more so than most because he was the only one with children.

Looking around Ops one last time I sighed and started towards the door. In the shadows I stopped cold when I heard the door to the Mission open then slam close. My hand instinctively slid to my Sig that I now kept with me at all times, but I relaxed when I heard Deeks' surfer drawl and Kensi's heeled book walking briskly. I looked down stairs and the tension was nearly radiating off of Kensi.

"Come on Kensi…"

"No Deeks! Just leave me alone." Kensi huffed, he back was to Deeks and her shoulders tense as she shuffled papers through her desk.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong. Please Kensi don't shut me out again." He said so softly that I had to strain to hear.

"You mean like after you lied to me…" she growled spinning around.

"It wasn't my choice Kensi, how many times do I need to say that I am sorry." He cut her off.

"I know that wasn't your choice and that you are sorry but…" she ran a hand through her hair in a nervous habit. I could tell from their postures that this was a conversation about their thing; this was uncharted territory for both of them. "But god Damnit Deeks it hurt," her voice wavered slightly, Deeks went to take a step closer but she took one step back. "You used my emotions against me, you, the team, everyone was read in but me!" she yelled.

Deeks took another step forward, she took another step back. He sighed. During the briefing on the Fisk case I could see how much this case was going to tear him apart inside, I knew that Kensi would be hurt angry even, and I was, right this second, witnessing the aftermath of the Fisk case and Deeks' fears coming true.

"Please Kensi, please let me make it up to you. I fought tooth and nail to get Hetty to come up with a different plan, I hate myself for using your emotions, I hate Hetty for making me do it, for Sam and Callen not tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew what this would be like for me, you had to have known that this would hurt." She shook her head and looked down to the ground. "Deeks just leave me alone, _please." _

Kensi Marie Blye just begged and used the word please, two actions I never thought she was capable of, she really was hurt. I couldn't help but think that this case would cause irreparable damage to their thing, maybe not their partnership but their thing…. _No_ I thought. These two will overcome this, they have too, it was these two that really made me believe in love.

The small looks, the touches they think no one notices, the silent eye conversations that seem uniquely them. I turned my attention back to the arguing partners and watched as the fight and, dare I say, the life leaves his body. He looked defeated, sad and lost.

"Okay. You know where you can find me. I will always be here whether you can see me or not." He said as he turned and began to walk away.

I watched from the shadows as a plethora of emotions shot across the young agents face; pain, anger, rage, sadness, hurt, confusion, understanding then finally her face settled in a determined look of love.

"Deeks!"

He stopped in the middle of the bullpen and turned to look at her. "What now." He snapped, but Kensi seemed unfazed.

"I…. Deeks… I," Kensi stumbled and Deeks' shoulders sagged even further.

"I can't do this anymore Kensi, I can't keep walking on eggshells around you always wondering when you are going to retreat back behind those damned walls you have. I can't keep wondering if I am wasting my time. I am sorry, that I am not enough for you to open yourself up."

I felt my heart plummet and silently prayed, while Deeks turned again and began walking, that Kensi would find her voice. That she could leave all of her demons in the past, that she could open herself up to the love that was right in front of her.

Then she did, and I got to watch a truly beautiful moment.

"I am in love you." my hand flew to my mouth to keep the gasp contained. Deeks stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around so Kensi kept talking, tears pooling in her polychrome eyes. "I am so in love you Deeks, I hate it when you flirt with other woman. I love when you know what I am thinking and when I need space or just a Twinkie. I love how when I look into your blue eyes I can see a future and Damnit if that doesn't scare me. But I am so tired of going home alone and lying awake in bed wondering if you are on a date with some dumb bimbo with to much make up." I see Deeks smile but he still remains facing away from her, so she continues taking a step closer with every sentence.

"I love how you make me laugh, I love watching you surf, and how you look free when you are riding a wave in. I love our Friday night movies, and how we can just sit in silence and not have it be awkward, or we can talk and completely forget about the movie." She stood before him now looking him in the eyes but still not touching.

"I love how on those Friday nights how we fall asleep together on the couch tangled together and how safe and warm I feel with your arms around me. I love how, when we are outside of work, I can be a woman who isn't constantly trying to prove herself in a testosterone environment, and I love how you challenge me but comfort me when I need it," he cupped his face and tilted her head as if pondering something.

"I love everything about you, how sweet, caring, strong and loyal you are. I love everything about you, I love that I love. My love for you has consumed me Marty," I did a double take as she used his first name. "My love for you surpasses my feelings for Jack. And all of this scares me because people have a tendency to leave me but I know that you will do everything within your power to stay by my side. I need you Marty, I need you to breath, to live, and I am tired of being scared. I am tired of my brain fighting my heart. It's time for my heart to win."

She finished, and I won't lie, I had a few tears falling down my cheeks after listening to Kensi's heartfelt confession. I waited in the shadows of the second story with a baited breath for Deeks reply.

But he said no words, just moved forward and kissed her with an intensity born only out of love and devotion. He had a hand cupping her jaw and the other wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her flush to his body. Both of her hands fisted the material of his shirt over his chest as she tilted her head to deepen the already deep kiss further. The pulled apart briefly then dove back in for more.

When I heard Kensi moan into the kiss I averted my gaze. When I thought they were done I looked down and saw them staring into each other's eyes. "I am in love with you too Kensi Marie Blye."

He walked her backwards towards his desk, (it was far cleaner) and leaned her over it as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck. I turned away and wracked my brain wondering how the hell I was supposed to leave the Mission without them noticing me. Then for the second time that night I heard Kensi beg but for entirely different reason, this time her voice was low, desperate and thick with arousal.

At the sound of clothes hitting the floor I silently tiptoed to Nate's old office where I took a seat and made myself comfortable, hoping they would hurry and then take it back to one of their places. I pulled out my phone but that didn't entirely drown out the moans, and it certainly didn't drown out Kensi's scream of ecstasy and passion. Nope there was no way in Hell I was going to be able to look at either of them tomorrow or ever look at Deeks' desk the same way again.

Minus the last part I had witnessed the beginning of forever between two souls that are tied together, two souls meant for each other. And as I heard the Mission door open and hut again a few minutes later I got up and walked out of the office, waiting for the sound of the car engine to fade away into the night. Walking by the bullpen I avoided the sight of Deeks' desk as though it was the plague.

As I walked into the cool night of LA I took a deep breath. The two of them helped me believe in love, helped me know that no matter how big a fight is, no matter how much distance, and no matter how different, true love conquers all in the end. And that gave me faith that one day I could feel like that with a certain senior agent.

With a smile I walked to my car only slightly dreading tomorrow.

**A/N: up next Eric**


	2. Just Fractured

**A/N: here we have Erics perspective. Enjoy.**

**Just Fractured**

Chapter 2

Eric's P.O.V

Well this had definitely been a rough day, not so much for me but for Kensi and Deeks. But at the end of the day Kensi had found her fathers' killer but in the process had been accused of murder, was shot by a high caliber round, then went fist to fist with Clairmont, getting several hits to her cracked ribs and a slice on her shoulder, and reunited with her mother.

It was the day after and I found myself at the beach with my nose in my favorite book, only looking up every few seconds to check my surroundings. About an hour later I could hear someone sit down in front of me about 20 paces away. the woman had long brown locks that flew behind her in the wind and I would have thought nothing of it but with the way the woman was favoring her right side; Kensi.

I debated whether I should go to her but when a man with shaggy blonde hair sat next to her I remained seated. There words were carried by the wind of the ocean back to me. And never had I heard Kensi's voice to thick with emotion, for she was clearly still near tears, her emotions raw.

"I figured you would be here." Deeks said.

"Oh yea, you seem so sure of yourself there Detective."

"Oh I am for I know my partner better than I know myself," he answered immediately causing Kensi to turn her head to look at him. "How did it go with your mom?"

"You were right, she didn't want an apology, she just wanted her daughter back. We talked for hours about dad, about when I was little." Kensi took a breath, gingerly of course. "And she asked me about you."

"Damn you Blye woman you can't resist me can you?" I marveled how Deeks could get her to laugh when her entire world had been turned upside down not even 24 hours ago. "What did she ask you?" he asked turning serious again.

"She asked me… asked me if I had feeling for you." my eyes shot up from the book that I was now pretending to read, I thanked god they had their backs to me.

Deeks seemed surprised as well as he stared intently at Kensi's profile as she looked out over the ocean. "And what did you say."

"What was I supposed to say Deeks, you're my partner, that I can't answer that because I don't know. She asked me why I didn't know, and I told her that watching as all the men in my life leave… it kind of feels like I am cursed."

"You, Kensi Marie Blye are not cursed. Your father, and Dom didn't choose to leave you…."

"And what about Jack?" she asked before he could continue.

I watched as Deeks took a deep breath as though he was preparing himself for something.

"Jack was an idiot for leaving such a strong, loyal and beautiful woman," he said as he stared into her eyes daring her to argue, when she remained silent. "And believe me I hate the guy for hurting you and leaving you but I can't help but thank him…" she opened her mouth to argue but he covered her mouth with a hand and a small smile. "I can't help but thank him because if he hadn't left we never would have met, I never would have had a chance to work with you and I never would have had a chance to fall in love with you."

His hand slid away and Kensi remained silent with a look of utter shock on her face. "Y-you l…. you love me? Why? Deeks I'm broken, I am…" she fell silent yet again.

"You're not broken, your just fractured, threatening to fall but you won't let yourself because you are Kensi Blye, kick ass federal agent and the woman I love. Never doubt that, never." He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. I kept waiting for her to punch him in the arm but it never came. When she spoke her voice was so soft that it nearly was carried away with the wind.

"I love you too Marty." Smiles took over their faces but Kensi wasn't done talking. "When I called you yesterday… I called because I felt I couldn't continue, I wanted so bad to ask for your help…"

"Why didn't you?"

"When I heard you say my name the words died in my throat, it reminded me that I needed to do it alone so that I could put that personal demon to bed so that I could begin to move on. And you were what gave me strength to go on because defeating Clairmont meant moving on with you."

I expected them to kiss and rip each other's clothes off right here on the beach because let's face it those two had so much sexual tension that it radiated off of them when they were together, sitting in the same building as them meant you could feel the electrical storm brewing threatening to find its release. But they didn't kiss, no instead Deeks wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid back.

They were quiet and I figured that they were lulled to sleep by the soothing rhythmic tune of the waves. As I packed up to leave, with my back to the duo, I heard Kensi's quieted voice directly behind me.

"Eric Beale." I yelped in surprise and spun around, I tried to fight it but the blood began to rush to my cheeks in emaressment. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"Since before you arrived…." I looked down at the sand and began toeing the cool turf.

"How much did you hear?" holy shit I felt like I was being interrogated and let me just say this I ffear Kensi a hell of a lot more that I do Sam, she is right up there with Hetty and Nell.

"Would you kill me if I said all of it…" I ask looking up into Kensi's polychrome eyes, I look around her and notice that Deeks is still lying where I last seen him.

"He is sleeping." She took a step closer. "Listen close and listen hard Beale no one, not even Nell is to know what you heard, got it." he voice was even and calm but I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Y-yea got it." she smiled a bright smile and began to turn away. "Why don't you want anyone to know? I mean are you two not together now?"

He face, well her entire stance changed, she had a soft smile on her face ad she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's new Eric, I want to enjoy it before Sam and Callen decide to go all big brother on him and we get the third degree from Hetty and Nell's squeals of excitement. I want to cherish the fact that we can be in love without everyone dissecting our every move."

"Okay, and I am sorry, I really didn't mean to eavesdrop. But can I just say FINALLY you two came to your damn senses about your Thing. I mean the constant banter laced with an underlying sexual meaning was…."

"Eric," she said softly. "You're rambling. And I can tell you that whether or not we are together, the banter won't stop. Now good-bye Eric."

I packed up my things and began to walk back towards my car. But I chanced a finally look back. Yea I had been caught, but I just witnessed a very beautiful moment between two people in love. And looking back at them I see Kensi, not as Special Agent Kensi Blye, but just as Kensi Blye, a woman who has found her home admist the hurricane. She lay with her head on his chest and a leg twined with his and I could just barely see the smile on her face as I turned away and began to leave.

Now how the Hell was I supposed to keep this news from Nell, that woman was like a blood hound when looking for the latest on Deeks and Kensi. Oh boy Monday was going to be interesting.

**A/N: up next will be the morning after Nell find out. and i may just create a M rated companion piece to this story.**


	3. I was Here Last Night

**Here is Nell and Kensi talk about what Nell overheard. enjoy.**

**I was Here Last Night**

Chapter 3

Nell's P.O.V

I heard her before I saw her and I swear all I could hear was, not Kensi's heartfelt confession, but her screams of ecstasy… oh Damnit here they come. "Hey Nell." Kensi chirped.

_Come on Nell, speak Damnit. Oh shit she is looking at you funny. Why won't your mouth move!_

"Nell are you okay?"

All I could do was stare at her, she looked like she was on top of the world, but she also looked a little tired…. _Well that's because she was up all night Nell have sex with Deeks. _I thought to myself…. Oh shit she was still looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, she seemed concerned about me.

"I um… ummmmm….." why couldn't a form a sentence. "You….. Ummmmm….."

Kensi grabbed my arm and dragged me to the girls locker room which was empty thankfully. "Nell are you okay? Did something happen?"

My mouth opened and closed like a broken robot, why could I not form words. Just as she was going to say something Deeks stuck his head in the door and look between us.

"Hey Kensi, I wanted to know if you wanted to spar?" I took note of the way they looked at each other; it was barely, hidden so as not to bring attention to them and the things they most undeniably did last night….._quiet thinking about Deeks and Kensi having sex!_ I reprimanded myself.

"Um yea just give me a minute and I will be right out, did you bring my donut?"

"Of course Princess, you are going to need it." He winked and closed the door.

"Jackass," she murmured with a smile but when she turned back to me she adopted the concern friend look. "Nell?"

"I was here last night." I blurted.

"Okay and…?" wow for a federal agent she really wasn't connecting the dots. _Her brain is probably mush from the morning sex she had, I mean look at her she is basking in the glow of multiple orgasms in the span of a few ours._ She waved a hand in front of my face grabbing my attention. "And?"

"No Kensi, I was HERE last NIGHT…." I emphasized.

"You already said that."

"Oh my god I'm going to smack you woman. Let's just say I heard you scream." I whisper yelled.

Kensi went from a concerned friend to a woman caught in the act. "Oh my god…. You…. how… where….." oh this was to good the bad ass Kensi Blye was reduced to chopped thoughts. _Yea well she was probably reduced to mush last night while Deeks…_ I shook my head. "How much did you hear?"

"I was here when you walked in, but when you started to…. On Deeks' desk I went to Nate's old office. I tried to distract myself but damn Kensi you can scream." I watched as her face turned beat red and she moved to sit with her head in her hands. I sat next to her. "So you and Deeks… how is it?" damn me and my curiosity!

"Amazing," she whispered. "I can't believe you were here."

"I can't believe you went for the cliché of sex on a desk in the office." She chuckled and looked over at me.

"Did you hear what came before… that?"

"You mean your love confession?" she groaned and leaned back against the wall. "Yes I did, and damn you have a way with words when you need to, I will admit I was crying like a baby."

I looked at the female agent who had her eyes closed, that was when I noticed the hickey on her neck behind her ear, where it could be hidden by her hair, hence why her hair was down. She looked so at peace, so content, so in love.

"You are in love." I whisper leaning back to.

"Yea I am. I can't believe we… I have waited so long to see what was right in front of me. Before spending the night with a man was about release but with Marty…"

There was his first name again. Her eyes were still closed and a small smile on her lips.

"With Marty it's like he cares, he worships me, he makes me feel things that no one, not even Jack, could make me feel." Her voice was low and soft.

"That's because it's not just sex. Watching as you two push and pulled was putting everyone on edge, the sexual tension was radiating off both of you making everyone in OSP wonder when you two would wake up and smell the damned roses." She chuckled again and looked over at me, her head still leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I tried to stop him so we could go somewhere else but that man and his mouth can be very persuasive." I couldn't help the hearty laugh that escaped. She laughed to before continuing. "We barely got any sleep. Nell I have never felt like this, I feel like he has consumed me but I am still me, he keeps me alive. I feel so loved for the first time in 15 years." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again.

"I hope one day I can say that understand what you and Deeks feel for each other, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Oh Nell can you not see how Callen looks at you?"

"What?!" my heart began to beat faster at the mention of the team leader.

"Nell I can practically see your heart beat faster every time he is in the same room as you," she said with her eyes still closed. "He looks at you the same way me a Deeks look at each other, but he doesn't think you could like him like that because he doesn't know who he is."

"I…" I considered lying but instead settled on the truth. "I don't care if he doesn't know who he is, because that is what makes him…. Well him." I sigh. "I just don't know what to do." I confess.

"Well please for the love of god don't do what I did." She said as she stood up and went to change. Talking through the stall door she continued. "Don't waste time because you are scared don't wait for a damned case to push you two together. Telling him could be the best thing to happen to you. because let me tell you last night for the first time in my life have I truly felt alive, felt like a woman." She came out in her workout clothes. "Let's see how long it takes for Deeks to recover his use of his words when he sees me."

We leave the women's locker room to see Deeks waiting for Kensi by the punching bag. And true to her word it takes Deeks a whole of 30 seconds to close his mouth and another minute to form words.

I left the lovers behind and walked to OPS pondering Kensi's advice. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I ran into Callen's back. When he turned to look at me with that smile and those blue eyes I knew that I would have the courage to find my happiness.

**A/N: up next Sam**


	4. This is Forever

**A/N: the M rated companion to this is in process, it may take some time for I have never wrote anything like that but if it is what the reader wants then that is what the reader shall get. Enjoy, still do not own anything**

**This is Forever**

Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V

I sat down at the bar in a quiet dive bar and ordered a beer. It had been a 8 weeks since the whole Sidorov and torture incident and just a week since Deeks let Kensi in after an indefinite amount of calls and texts from the female agent. She didn't come right out and say that she had seen Deeks, but she didn't have too.

Kensi came in one day with the hint of a smile on her face, she looked like someone breathed hope into her, breathed life into her. She seemed lighter and there was a glint in her eye, although there was still the tension in her shoulders and hurt in her eyes under the sparkle. Everyone knew what had happened between the two before the whole Incident (that seemed a better word to use than torture)the kiss; the kiss three years on the making, the kiss to finally push the two of them over the precipice they were standing on. And it most certainly would have pushed them over if Deeks and I hadn't been captured, if Deeks hadn't shut the only constant in his life out.

But in the week that he has been back I have watched as the two grew closer and closer; the distance between them shrinking every day, the touches linger for a second longer as though touching a lover, the eye contact was enough to send the sexual tension through the roof, the unspoken words of love. And quite frankly I was ready to lock them in a room and either let them talk or make like bunnies, either way it was getting frustrating to watch the way they dance on the line of their famous Thing, but the minute one of them steps over it the other shuts down.

I was so deep in my thoughts I almost didn't see Deeks sit at the other end of the bar, seemingly not seeing me, so I raised my beer to cover my face waiting to see who he was meeting. If it was some blonde bimbo I was going to wring his neck and send him to Kensi to sort this Thing out. But I was pleasantly surprised when it was Kensi who sat next to him, looking ahead but taking the beer that Deeks offered her.

"So I have a guess as to why we're here." Deeks said. Kensi began scrapping at the label on the bottle a habit that I noticed was a nervous tick. Could it be that I was witnessing the beginning.

"Our Thing. The kiss. I wanted to talk about it but then…" she was staring down at the bottle cradled in her hands. "I know you may not be ready but Damnit Deeks I am so tired, I'm so tired of fighting the urge to kiss you, to touch you without getting the third degree from the guys."

"I'm ready Kensi, to talk. But let me speak first okay?" she nodded. "Can you look at me, please?" she turned those polychrome eyes onto his blue ones and they were quiet for a moment before Deeks began.

"I wasn't lying when I said that you were what stopped the pain. But when you came and then left me there that hurt Kensi, but I understood. You had to follow orders but I'm not Sam I wasn't trained for that. While I tried to escape the pain there was one thing that kept playing over and over in my head." He fell silent, waiting for her to prod as to what it was, and she didn't disappoint.

"What was it?" Her voice was laced with so much emotion I felt my heart clench slightly.

"It was the day when I knew that I was in love with you." it took everything I had not to turn my eyes directly to them when I heard Kensi gasp.

"You what? When?"

"I realized it the day I pulled you from that room full of lasers. I had never been so scared to see someone I knew in danger. I have worked with many people and each one of them have been through some kind of danger, and I was always there to get them out but with you… with you I felt like I was in that room with you, I felt as though my entire life was riding on you being okay on you being alive. And that day as I watched you get into that vehicle my heart began to race and a deep seated anger sat on my chest. I used that anger to drive me to find you.

And when I pulled you out and held you in my arms while you laid on top of me I knew. I knew that you were the one. You are my one and done. Looking up into those beautiful two-toned eyes of yours I fell in love with you Kensi Marie Blye."

Kensi sat there shell shocked, her mouth hanging open just staring at Deeks. I was silently wishing, hoping, praying that Kensi would say something. "Please say something Kens." Deeks pleaded quietly.

"It was when you were shot that I realized that I was in love with you Marty." My eyes about bulged out of my head, Deeks' eyes however did when he heard his first name uttered from the woman he loved. "You were shot because of me, and as I sat by your beside watching you I couldn't help the feeling that washed over me. Sure I let everyone think that you annoyed the hell out of me, and sometimes you genuinely do," Deeks laughs a little causing Kensi to smile. "But our banter, it makes getting up in the morning worth it, it makes the hard cases just a little easier to handle and put to rest when the day is done. When I was after Clairmont I called you because I needed to hear you say my name. And when you all but forced yourself into my apartment that day and said 'Everything is going to be fine' I smiled for the first time since Granger interrogated me, and I fell further in love with you. And when you were taken I worried sick, and I wished I could say I worried about Sam but Damnit all I could think about was you. And I can't say I feel bad about it, because Sam has Callen and his family. I hated myself for following Granger's orders because when I saw you my heart stopped, and I felt all of your pain." She grabbed his hand that was resting on the bar and squeezed. He stared down at their joined hands. "I am so in love with you that it makes all of the pain that we have been through worth it because I know that this," she motioned, with her other hand, between their two chests, " this is forever."

He was silent for a few seconds before a small tentative smile graced his lips. "Forever," he whispered. "I like the sound of that."

"Look at me Marty," he looked up at her and if I didn't believe in love, then the look they were giving each other would spark the fires of belief in me. "I love you." she said firmly. "No more hiding, no more teasing the boundary. I jump you jump remember. No more metaphorical walls on my part, no more hiding behind the pain of Jack, no more hiding from my heart."

"No more wondering," Deeks continued. "No more sparing just to touch each other, no more lying awake at night alone wishing like hell you were next to me. No more Thing."

"Well there will always be a Thing," she smiled. "It will just have a more concrete name, our relationship."

"Our love." He supplied. She smiled and nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

"I love you; I can't believe I can actually say that now." Deeks said with the biggest smile I had ever seen adorn his face.

"You know what else we can do?" he never got to answer as Kensi leaned in but stopped just millimeters from his lips. "We can do this." she whispered softly before leaning in.

It was a deep, passionate kiss that made up for their last kiss which was quick and full of frustrated love. This, this was two lovers who had been separated by death and finally found peace in the afterlife with each other. This was true love, this…. _this is starting to get heated…. Oh my god those are tongues. Oh god I really don't want to watch my little sister play tonsil hockey._

Kensi pulled back first but quickly leaned into his ear. _Oh no I see her hand moving under the bar, oh I really don't want to know what she was doing or saying that was making him look as though all the blood left his head._

I turned my head but I could still hear Deeks' sharp intake of breath. "Oh you will pay for that princess."

"Oh will I, and just what do you Marty Deeks plan on doing?" _oh I recognize that voice, it's the voice she uses on suspects she is trying to seduce, only this one is real, is genuine._

"Oh I plan on making the Special Agent Kick Ass Kensi Marie Blye beg."

"I most certainly will not b…. oh shit." She growled lowly.

Oh I really don't want to know what he just did to make her stop talking, and stare at him with a semi faraway look on her face. her hand gripped the edge of the bar with white knuckles, _what are these two doing?! I really hope he isn't doing what I think her is doing!_

Kensi's skin flushed and her breathing just a bit fast, if I wasn't a train agent I never would have picked it up. Then it stopped and Deeks took a long drag out of his beer. It was priceless the way she sat there and stared at him, I waited for her to punch him yell at him, something, but no, instead she did what he wanted her to do.

"Please Marty, I beg of you take me home and finish what you started."

"That is only the start Fern," he smiled and grabbed her by the hand twining their fingers together and made their way out of the bar.

What started as a heartfelt confession of hurt and love turned into lust filled love. Those two never could do anything by the book. Like, oh I don't know, go on a real date first, date for a few months THEN say I love you. Just so long as they are happy I don't really care but that doesn't mean I'm not going to have some choice words with the Detective about public displays of affection.

**A/N: Up next Callen… see him as the big brother to Kensi, the team leader and the friend… poor Callen is not going to know what hit him**


	5. Because You What?

**A/N: i had a difficult time with ending this chapter, but i am happy the way it turned out. enjoy. thank you for all of the wonderful reviews they are most appreciated. **

**Because You What?**

Chapter 5

Callen's P.O.V

Sometimes not being able to sleep was a bitch. After running around all day avoiding gunfire, jumping out of exploding buildings and having to endure the cool air of indifference that Kensi and Deeks adopted when around each other, I really just want to sleep. And practicing my Russian and taking apart the toaster (3 times) I was still restless.

So at around midnight I put on some workout clothes and headed to the Mission to workout. Maybe that would drain me and I would be able to catch a few hours on the couch.

As I pounded on the punching bag my mind wandered to Nell, the fiery little pixie who had caught my eye on her very first day. She was the perfect mix of smarts and determination. But no matter what I felt I knew that she would never go for a man like me, a man with no past, no childhood memories a man with no first name.

About an hour later I heard the Mission doors open and close. Without any thought I went into agent mode and took my gun from the waist band of my shorts and moved out of the gym and crouched in the shadows behind the bullpen. What I saw made me blink in disbelief. Kensi was still in her clothes from work but her eyes were red a puffy as though she had been crying, crying a lot and hard.

_What the hell, who made my little sister cry? _I thought to myself. The Mission doors open again and at the sounds of footsteps Kensi tensed. "Go away Deeks." She didn't even turn around but wiped furiously at her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he strolled into the bullpen, from my vantage point I could see both of their faces and the air was crackling with lust and sexual tension.

"The sound of your footfalls, you forget that I'm an agent." Her voice was even giving away her emotion turmoil to Deeks.

"Kensi what is wrong, did I do something wrong, this whole week you have been giving me the cold shoulder, and now you are here at one in the morning."

"How did you know I was here? Are you following me?" she snapped, her back still to Deeks, who's shoulders slumped.

"No, I was getting ready to pull into your apartment complex when I saw you leave, and I waited knowing you would come here. Sometimes, you forget how much I know you." Another tear fell down her cheek and an anguished look over took her beautiful features; so Deeks was the center of her emotional hurricane.

"Why were you headed to my apartment?"

"because we need to talk, and you know it. The entire team knows something is wrong, but I am so lost because I don't know what I did to make you upset." He said quietly. Her shoulders slumped and she turned towards him. When he saw her red eyes he started towards her but she stepped back and held a hand up halting his forward movement.

"You did nothing, it is me." She said simply. Okay now even I was confused. ""I can't keep doing this anymore." She said quietly, my eyes shot up and saw the dejected look on her face as she sat down.

"Do what?"

She shook her head and set her face as passive, she was retreating back behind her walls again and I knew Deeks knew what she was doing. "Nothing, it is nothing. Forget I said anything."

I saw a flash of anger pass through Deeks eyes as Kensi got up and began walking towards the gym. "NO," he growled as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No."

"Deeks, let me go." He said through gritted teeth.

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you!" He yelled.

"There is nothing wrong!" she yelled and pushed him away, she trembled, whether from anger or frustration, I knew now. "No can you please just drop it."

"Fine, you want me to drop it, fine." He spread his hands out to his sides and walked backwards a few steps. "But I can't do this anymore either. I can't keep giving, and giving and get nothing from you in return, Kensi. I can't keep waiting for you to wake up and realize that I AM NOT JACK!" he growled. It looked as though he had physically smacked her instead of just mentally.

"Do not talk to me about giving nothing in return Deeks!"

He interrupted her. "No, I had to learn on a case about Jack, hell the whole team did, I didn't learn about your father's murder until Granger sat you on the suspect side of the table and interrogated you. what you have given me was only because you had to, and I am sick of it. I am sick of you lying to yourself about us, about out Thing."

"You said it yourself there was no Thing! How can there be a thing when you want to hump everything with boobs and a pulse!" she yelled as she stalked toward him and pointed a finger at his chest jabbing it. How can there be a Thing when you have made it clear that you don't want commitment!"

"You don't want commitment as much as me, and you have a good reason to fear it but Damnit Kensi I'm right her, I'm always going to be right here. Until one day I won't be, whether because I was killed in the line of duty or I get called back to LAPD."

Kensi gasped at the mention of death and looked away. I didn't know what to think about what I was witnessing, on one hand I wanted to step in and stop this conversation before it affected the way my team worked, and on the other I wanted them to work it out and find happiness together.

"But you know what will happen if either of those things happen? You will hate me because I became just another man who left you behind."

"Everyone eventual does, so why should you be any different." She argued.

"God Damnit I…" he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "What are you so afraid of Kensi?!"

Silence from the female agent. Her breath was ragged and her cheeks red. What was she so afraid of?

"Answer me."

"No."

"Answer the question Kensi."

She shook her head. "No."

"What the fuck are you so afraid of!"

"You!" he took a step back in shock as she yelled, and just kept yelling. "I'm afraid of you! I recovered when my father died, I recovered when Jack left, I recovered when Dom, when Renko died. But you…" tears were falling freely. "If you died I wouldn't recover, I wouldn't see the point because I..." She stopped suddenly, her eyes bulging as she realized what she was about to say.

"Because you what?" he asked softly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm never enough. I am too broken." I looked at the female agent in a new light just then. She always had seemed so confident but in truth she thought as though she wasn't enough, that she didn't deserve her happiness because whenever she had it, it was ripped from her.

"You know that is not true. Now answer the question… Because. You. What?" his voice was no longer soft but hard and near unforgiving. She shook her head again and I saw Deeks' shoulders slump before he let the anger take over again. "Alright fine, live your life alone because I am done with this shit. I am handing in my resignation to Hetty in the morning and going back to LAPD. Maybe then I really will die and you can get your wish." He spat as he walked towards the door.

It looked as though he had kicked her when she was down, but Kensi was a fighter and as scary as the threat of him dying, the threat of him dying without her there, without him knowing was worse.

"Because I love you!" she yelled. He stopped so fast I wondered if there would be skid marks. "If you died I wouldn't see the point in living, in waking up every morning and coming here just to watch as so agent take your desk, take your place in my passenger seat. I wouldn't be able to do it because I am so irrevocably in love with you that it scares me!" she yelled, releasing her pent up frustration. "But even not coming here, I also wouldn't be able to stay in my apartment that spot on my couch will always be yours, Monty's dog bed taking up my corner, the clothes that you keep there. The place you have in my heart, it would be too much. And all of this scares me and I thought pushing you away would make it go away but Damnit it is to strong, I can't help but…."

She was so busy rambling that she didn't see Deeks walk up to her until his lips were on hers. It was a short passionate kiss, but it was enough to shut her up. When they pulled away they had twin smiles of love and devotion. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips. "This last week has been hell; I missed out nightly get together."

Nightly get together? They spent that much time together? Wow. I shook my head as they hugged, Kensi held on as though she was afraid he would fly away. After a minute her sobs echoed through the Mission and Deeks ran a comforting hand down her back. "It's alright Kensi, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you too." She sobbed clutching the material at the front of his shirt. He started walking them backwards towards the couch. "Take your shoes off." She did as he said but not once pulling away from his embrace. "Lay down."

She lay with her back to the back of the brown couch. Deeks grabbed a blanket and lay alongside her and covered them both. I watched as Kensi lay her head on his chest and gripped the front of his shirt as he encased her small from with his arms.

I watched the scene in front of me, confused as to what to do. This could affect the way that they work, _it will improve the way they work together,_ I argued with myself.

Undercover ops where one of them had to seduce the target will become more dangerous.

_Their devotion to one another will keep them in line; they know that it isn't real._

I need to think about this as their team leader.

_They are happy, let them be. If it affects the job have a talk with them._

The side of me that wanted to see the junior members happy, together won out. And I couldn't help but be a bit jealous of them. Even with their, dark past they found their way to each other and found their happiness.

But it also gave me a bit of hope, hope that I could find a way to Nell's heart, find a way to tell her how I feel. If these two could do it, then so could I.

I sat there for half an hour before they fell asleep and I got up to leave the Mission. Turns out I didn't need to exercise myself to sleep, I just needed resolution; the resolution of the stalemate that Kensi and Deeks were in and the resolution of what I was to do about Nell.

I found that in the dark it is easier to speak, easier to speak of your demons, easier to speak of your fears, your hopes, you dreams, and your love.

**A/N: up next Hetty ( how i will go about doing her is beyond me but i will, that woman knows everything before it even happens)**

** the M rated companion should be up later today or tomorrow but i am working on it i swear.**

**if you have any other characters that you want me to write about finding out let me know and i will do it.**


	6. Say it Again?

**A/N: Okay so I know that I said Hetty was up next but I am hitting a slight road block for the woman who knows everything. So here we have Nate for this one came a lot easier and he gets to witness the softer side of Kensi that she had always kept hidden.**

**Say it Again?**

Chapter 6

Nate's P.O.V

The Mission was dark, dark and quiet. i figured Sam and Callen were headed to their homes after the tough case that they had just solved. Kensi I figured would have her pint of ice cream and shut herself up in her apartment until tomorrow and Deeks I figured would head to the beach for some night time surfing. So as I leaned on the iron railing of the second floor I thought back to Kensi before Deeks came into the teams lives.

She was hard-headed, charging into buildings without a second thought, she had steel walls around her heart to keep everyone, even Sam and Callen at arms lengths, because she thought herself cursed. She never came right out and said that but I could see it in her polychrome eyes, I could see it in the way she interacted with men that were not suspects that she was required to seduce. And I thought that this was how she would always be, stubborn, hard-headed Badass Blye, but then Marty Deeks came into her life.

And that man plowed through her emotional defenses. Now when she ran into buildings I could see the split second where her mind wandered, and I knew it wandered to Deeks. He gave her a reason to live, a reason to come out of those buildings alive, a reason to get up in the morning. The entire team saw the difference after the Russian case between the partners. I may have not been here but I could see the change, the trust, the devotion between the two of them surpassed even Sam and Callen's. But there was something brewing underneath it all, some small and barely contained storm waiting for Kensi's last wall to crumble, waiting for her to give herself over to the winds and rain of her emotion, waiting for her to realize that she wanted to love, to live with him, for him.

So here I stood, knowing that there was a chance that they would come here, for it was closer to the crime scene and Deeks had refused to go the emergency room. The explosion had left him with several scrapes, the only serious ones being on his arms and one on his jaw. I had not been near the explosion for I was up in OPS, but I did hear how distraught Kensi was when she couldn't find her partner right away. Nell had calmed the female agent down somewhat by telling her that Deeks was no more than ten feet from her under a piece of plywood. The relief in the female agents voice was evident when she laughed at Deeks' groan of pain.

The opening of the Mission doors brought me from my thoughts; I moved back a step into the shadows knowing who was there. "Kensi, really I am fine."

"Shut up, if you won't go to the hospital at least let me clean the dirt from your wounds," he looked ready to protest so she said one word that made the Detective sit in his desk chair. "_Please."_

As he sat Kensi went to her desk and pulled out a first aid kit. I watched in awe as I saw this softer, gentler Kensi clean the wounds on Deeks arms. The Detective was in awe as well, it was evident on his face. "This will sting a little." He voice soft as though talking to a sick child, it made my heart clench with emotion.

Deeks took a sharp intake of breath as the alcohol hit the scrapes. "Sorry," she whispered as she wiped at the wounds with a cotton ball. She stood up and lightly pushed his head back to she could repeat the process on his jaw. "You scared me today." She said as she wiped at the wound with water before she began with the alcohol.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention, but I couldn't just leave you in that house."

"I told you I was right behind you…"

"And when I looked back you were not there." He cut her off. "I refused to leave you behind."

"Tilt your head back, this will sting." Again another sharp intake of breath, when she was done and bandaged his jaw she place both hands on his cheeks and tilted her head. She sat there for several minutes and I saw that Deeks was becoming uncomfortable under Kensi's gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing I just…" she rubbed her thumbs under his eyes, I could hear his sigh of contentment. I figured there would have been yelling and a heated expression of love but this… this was not what I was expecting out of these two.

"You what?" he asked softly.

"I thought, even though briefly, today that you were dead. After I found you after the explosion you were so still… you were not moving…" Her voice cracked under the intense emotion that was no doubt settling on her chest as she thought about Deeks dying. "I thought you were dead." She choked out, as she stood up and moved away from a bewildered Deeks. She began pacing between the walkway in the bullpen created by the two sets of desks. Her hand covered her mouth and a few stray tears fell down her cheeks, but what shocked me were not the tears but the simple fact that she didn't wipe them away.

When Dom was killed Kensi shed a few tears while talking to me but she angrily wiped them away, at Renko's funeral she shed tears but wiped them away, once again with anger. But here and now while she thought Deeks was her only witness Kensi let her tears fall freely not making a move to even wipe them away. When Deeks saw them he quickly, albeit gingerly, went to stand before her halting her pacing, but she kept her eyes on the floor.

Without making her look up Deeks reached his hands out and cupped her face as she did to him earlier, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "But I'm not, I'm right here Kensi, and I can swear I won't go anywhere, I won't leave you."

"You can't say that…"

"Yes I can and I am, I will never voluntarily leave you Kensi Marie Blye, do you know why?" she shook her head, still not looking up. Deeks took a deep breath and with a small smile said words that the old Kensi would have run from, "Because I am in love with you, Kens."

She didn't run but her head shot up so fast I thought she would have wipe lash for sure. "You what?"

"I am in love with you. That's why I had to wait for you in that house, because looking back and not seeing you there made my heart stop." He stepped closer, his hands still on her cheeks.

"Say it again." She implored quietly, her head tilting slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she cried as she launched forward and pushed her lips to his. It was long, deep, passionate, and heated. When they pulled away and rested their foreheads on the others, their breathing ragged and deep, twin smile of happiness grew across their swollen lips. "But please for the love of everything good Deeks, don't scare me like that again." She said with a smile.

He laughed and went to grab his bag, and she hers. "I will try Princess." He threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the exit. "So now that you have admitted that you love me can I drive." I shook my head already knowing the answer to his question, and I had a suspicion that Deeks knew as well.

"Not a chance in Hell Shaggy."

They may have had a rough start, may have been pushed together by the deaths of their partners but they going to make it past all that life will throw at them. For their relationship was one built on trust and devotion, something most relationships lack and cause them to crumble. They most certainly will hit bumps, and argue and have to deal with the teasing of their team but they were happy, and that is all that really mattered.

Two singular beings who, alone are strong, can survive, but together, they're near unstoppable and most definitely unmovable. For love is a passion of life shared with another person. And they had found each other and they were never letting go.

So as I pack my bags to leave for _the Republic of Non Ya Damn Business_ I do so with a smile knowing that Kensi has finally found her happiness, and her reason to live.

**A/N: okay so the next one will either be Hetty or Granger, both I will struggle with so please be patient. Reviews are welcome. And any ideas as to other characters you want to see me write about please do not be afraid to tell me. ( I am thinking of doing Julia, maybe even one from a strangers point of view)**

**The M rated companion is taking slightly longer than I had anticipated but it is happening I promise so stay tuned.**


	7. Beautiful, Gorgeous, Ravishing

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! This one-shot is about Julia witness Kensi and Deeks before the events of Blye K. another one will be written where she witness's them after Blye K and Julia has a relationship with her daughter again.**

**Beautiful, Gorgeous, Ravishing**

Chapter 7

Julia's P.O.V

The waves, a very soothing sound, a sound that reminded me of my daughter, for she always loved the beach. So as I sat on the outside deck of a small restaurant I closed my eyes and listened to the hustle and bustle of the staff and the calm crashing of the waves.

Kensi, oh how I missed my daughter, but I knew that it was for the best, to not tarnish her fathers' image, she always daddy's girl, I could not fault her for that. I missed those unique eyes that were just Kensi, marking her as different. I spent many nights wondering where she was, was she happy, was she married with kids? What does she do for a living? Would I ever see her again and explain why I did what I did? Would she understand?

There were so many questions and I was torn from these drowning thoughts by a man's surfer draw. "Oh come on today was not that bad." He sat against the other wall making both his face and the woman's face visible, there was something familiar about the woman.

"Deeks, my car is totaled!" she whisper yelled. Her voice… her hair… I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sure Hetty will provide you a new one." The man named Deeks said with a smile. What kind of name was Deeks? I laughed to myself as I sipped my coffee and looked out my window at the rising moon, still listening to the man and woman.

"I don't want a new one, see this is why I don't let you drive." I began to wonder how her car was totaled and they were up and about.

"Look we are not hurt the biggest damage was to your car."

"That is not true, you knock out cold Deeks…. I thought…." The woman paused. "It does not matter because you are still never drive again, not to work, not lunch and definitely not suspects house."

Suspect, so these two were cops, huh I wouldn't picture him as a cop, her well maybe, she had a strong set to her shoulders and an air of command about her, reminding me of Donald.

"Kensi Marie Blye, when are you going to learn that you can't resist these handsome good looks?"

Kensi. Marie. Blye…. It couldn't be…. Could it? Was my daughter sitting over there with that scruffy man? Was my daughter a cop?

"Marty Andrew Deeks." She shot back with a smirk. "I have learned…. To not let you drive….ever."

"Oooh I like it when you say my first name." he said it with a smirk but I could see the joy behind the mirth, but I doubt Kensi did.

She punched him in the arm (yup that is definitely my daughter) "Just shut up and by me my food you owe me." She hid behind her menu but I could see the wide smile that she was hiding from Marty.

I watched them for several minutes as they decided what they wanted, then my eyes were drawn under the table where Marty touched her knee with his, behind her menu my daughter smiled again and blushed slightly. Clearly these two were not it a relationship but were deeply involve with each other… was it love?

"I don't know what I want." She huffed, causing me to smile, yup definitely her. Marty waved a waiter over and ordered for both of them.

She looked ready to protest him ordering for her but he cut her off. "Don't even start Blye, I know the last time you ate was breakfast this morning and that was just a donut, which by the way isn't very nutritious. How you eat so many of those things and still look…" he motioned her up and down. "Well…" I smiled the man was clearly fluster and my daughter was loving every second of it.

"Well what Deeks?" she tilted her head with a smirk.

"Beautiful." Her back went straight and the smirk gone. "You look beautiful Kens."

_Oh yea definitely love_. Kensi took a deep breath and looked out her window, lapsing them into silence. But it wasn't awkward it was comfortable, but it was a heavy silence as they both contemplated his words.

She was beautiful but she seemed uncomfortable being called that, why was that? I wondered, why would she second guess his truthful words. The food came and went and I still sat there hiding behind my coffee mug watching these two.

"You want dessert?" Marty asked, causing Kensi to laugh, a real genuine Blye laugh that made Marty's smile grow bigger.

"Do you even need to ask?"

He laughed at that, "Of course not, look who I am talking to, the Queen of sugar food."

"Hey I resent that." She laughed. Kensi ordered hers and he ordered his. As they waited I saw that Kensi's mind went back to Marty's earlier words, then she spoke.

"It has been a long time since anyone ever called me…" she struggled with even saying the word that so clearly described her.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking?" he supplied and I felt my heart swell that my daughter had a man like him in her life.

"Any of those, it is always; hot, or sexy. Even with… Jack, it was always those he never called beautiful when were together, not even after we were engaged. Looking back I think I was more arm candy than anything." Kensi said.

My daughter had been engaged, but there was no ring on her finger, what happened to make that so? "What about after he got back?"

"When he got back from the war he just about stopped talking to me altogether, I knew he was going to leave but it still hurt." Kensi voice was dejected as she talked about this man Jack, and I saw anger in the scruffy cop across from her, anger at the man who clearly broke something within my daughter.

"Well you are beautiful, ravishing, more sassy than classy," that made her laugh somberly. "You are Badass Blye who can take down a man twice her size, the best Federal Agent I have met and the best partner I have had."

Not a cop but a Federal Agent? I kept close watch over the two as Kensi absorbed his soft words.

"The only other person to call me beautiful was my father." Tears welled up in my daughters eyes. Marty reached over and grabbed her hand. The waiter brought their food and then promptly left, realizing that he was interrupting.

"Can you tell me about him? You father?" I briefly wondered if Kensi would shut him out and remain silent but she opened up to this man.

"Well what is there that you don't already know, he was a Marine, he taught me everything I know, died when I was fifteen."

"What is your favorite memory?" he asked shoveling cake into his mouth.

"My favorite memory." She whispered to herself. I saw her mind wander, as did Marty so he remained silent. This man clearly knew a lot about my daughter, how she thought, and held herself, he clearly loved her. then she looked up with a bright smile.

"My favorite memory was when My father, mother and me went to my aunts cabin, it was in the forest in north California, it cold outside and rainy, so when we got there we were all pretty tired. I remember my mother 'discreetly' elbowing my father, thinking I didn't see her…" I knew the memory for which she was recalling, it was one of my favorites as well. "Father grabbed an umbrella and led all of us outside. And naturally I complained, I was tired, cold and hungry…"

"Naturally," Marty said softly with a wistful smile as he watched his female companion as she seemed lost in the memory, but she kept talking.

"It wasn't a far walk no more than five minutes but I was nine and it felt like forever. Finally my mother reached down and covered my eyes, I tried to protest…"

"Naturally," he said again, causing them both to chuckle before falling silent.

"Naturally, we walked for another minute before we stopped. When mother pulled her hand away I say the biggest tree I had ever seen, and there tangled in its limbs was a treehouse. Dad said that my aunt had it built for me and my other cousins. Dad told me and mom to go up while he retrieved some stuff so we could sleep in it for the night. I was ecstatic, I had always wanted one, but moving from base to base made that just a dream."

I could remember Kensi always wishing for a treehouse, or sometimes to just stop moving, but even at such a young age she knew that what her father was doing was important, that he was keeping his country safe, just like she was doing by being a Federal Agent, so much like her father.

"When he got back he laid out all of the blankets and as I lay between them as they slept and I listened… I listened to the rain, the howling of the wind, the insects, the occasional bird, the soft hoot of an owl," he voice was soft and far away her hand sitting before her, empty, at least until Marty took it in his hand rubbing a comforting circle on her wrist with his thumb, but she barely registered it as she continued. "Then the rain stopped, and the moon became visible," she looked out her window at the full moon hanging over the ocean. "It was full just like tonight."

They were silent for a few minutes, her staring at the moon him absorbing every detail of her face. "What happened to your mother?" I listened even more intently.

My daughter shrugged. "I don't know, when I was 13 she left, saying she fell in love with another man. And I hated her for the longest time." I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"And now?" he probed gently.

"Now I guess I understand, whether she was being truthful or not. I cannot fault her for following her heart, even if it was with someone other than my father. I understand now."

"What made you understand?"

She finally tore her eyes from the low hanging moon and looked at him with a wistful smile. "You." Marty's eyes grew wide with shock. "Before you I always wondered about Jack, hoped and prayed would come back asking for another chance. I would have taken him back, in heartbeat because I thought I still loved him, but really I was just wishing for the chance to come home to a full apartment, and not alone. But then you came, you filled that void, showed me what it felt like to be close someone.

I was closed off, Callen and Sam don't know half the things you know about me. I opened up to you, I let you in, you let me in. you showed what it was to love again." She said clearly forgetting that the man who she was speaking of was sitting across from her. but then she pulled her hand back, she had come back to reality. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I…." she ran a hand through her hair, her nervous tick.

Most men would have run hearing her confession, but Marty merely looked elated, over joyed even. Happy.

"No, no you should have, I'm glad that you did." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Kensi look at me." She shook her head. "Please Kensi I need you to look at me while I tell you what you just said meant to me."

She looked up, with tears in her eyes, her polychrome ones meeting his cerulean blue ones, each of their eyes full of silent love, just waiting to be expressed, to be let out and held.

"I am eternally grateful that you chose me to open up to. I know you think that everyone leaves you, but Kensi, your didn't leave voluntarily, Dom and Renko were murdered." She gasped as he continued. "Jack was an idiot for leaving you, he was an idiot for not cherishing you, for not worshiping you in the way that you deserve. But Callen and Sam haven't left, and I most certainly never will. It would take an army to tear me from your side and even then I will fight till my last breath,"

He reached over the table and ran a thumb across her bottom lip as it quivered, her emotions were threatening to spill over. Had my daughter really lost that many people in her short life.

"That's the thing Deeks, I am never enough, what man in their right mind would love a woman so broken?" she said dejectedly I watched as Marty shook his head, his blonde curls bouncing slightly.

"Well luck for you I'm not in my right mind," he said with a smile. Kensi looked up with restrained wonder.

"What?"

"I love you, I always have, and from the moment we met as Tracey and Jason I knew there was something special about you." he whispered. "I know that I can't promise that I won't die while on duty, but I can try my hardest to make sure I live for you."

"Marty." Kensi whispered. "I love you too. And thank you, you gave me a reason to live. Before you were my partner I think that Nate was getting worried that I was becoming to reckless. You grounded me; I think that was why Hetty hired you."

"Well then I must thank her because you gave me a reason to live, you have given me a reason to not want to go back to LAPD and work undercover."

They fell into a comfortable silence just looking at each other. I was shocked at what I just witnessed, my daughter walked into this restaurant not knowing that it would change her life forever. I felt a sense of peace knowing that she had a man like Marty in her life, a man who wasn't afraid of his feelings, a man who made my daughter feel like a queen, who cherished her. I don't know who Jack is but he damn near broke my daughter but here was man who was willing to pick up the pieces and love them the way that they were.

"Now, come on Fern let us get you home and some Rocky Road into you, I can practically see your blood sugar plummeting." He smiled.

"Hey," she laughed. He extended his hand and she took it without a second thought. "Rocky Road, Titanic and Beer?" she asked. "Oh and Monty."

"Of course Princess, I never could say know to you."

They were walking by where I was sitting and I looked at her with a smile, I didn't know whether to hide and fear what her reaction would be or stay out in the open and hope that she remembered me. When she stopped and stared causing Marty to stop and look at her with question, he then turned to me, and looked back and forth.

"Oh, Kensi." I whisper as I stood, I itched to hug my daughter, itched to erase the last 15 years.

"Mom?"

Marty's eyes bulged and I would have laughed if my eyes weren't glued to her polychrome ones. I nod while smiling. "Yea, yea it is me."

A tear runs down her cheek as she throws her arms around me and hugs me as though she is afraid I will disappear, and I do the same. "I've missed you mom, I'm so sorry I never tried to find you…"

"Shh, it is all okay honey," I look at Marty who is watching Kensi with a loving look. "Everything is okay now."

As I stood there hugging my daughter I can't help the tears that fall as Marty placed a hand on Kensi's back. This man, I didn't know what to say about him, so as he went off to pay their bill I whispered to Kensi. "I am so happy that you have found the love you deserve Kens."

"Me too, I am happy I have him," she pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "And now I have you back."

"And I'm not letting go." I finish.

**A/N: okay so there will be another one with Julia (after the events of Blye K) and here are some others who will have their own one shots.**

**-Jack**

**-Talia**

**-Ray(not sure how to do him, you know being in witness protecting and all)**

**-Monty (everyone loves that dog)**

**-A random stranger(a suspect)**

**-Renko**

**-Granger**

**-Hetty(how to go about Hetty I don't know yet but it will come to me eventually.**

**I can't really think of anyone else so if you come up with someone who I might be missing please leave a review and let me know. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it drives me to keep writing!**


	8. I Just Want You

**A/N: And here we have Monty's P.O.V. enjoy and once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**I Just Want You**

Chapter 8

Monty's P.O.V

Something was wrong, it had been weeks since Kensi had been here, and my master was down. Marty had a bad cut on his cheek and his mouth was swollen, and in the weeks since Kensi's last visit I haven't seen him eat any solid foods. And the once tidy apartment was in disarray.

I know that my masters job is a dangerous one but something big had gone down. All calls, and most of them are from Kensi, he ignores, looking at the screen then with a sigh he silences the ringing. Nothing I did seemed to cheer him up, we still went on walks but they were shorter than before, we took no more trips to the beach Marty's surfboard was gathering dust in the corner. I knew that nothing I did could make my Master feel better, no the only one who had that power was Kensi., and Marty was shutting her out.

Man I missed Kensi, she was the best, she always gave me kisses and hugs. The woman before Master met her stayed away from me, they thought that I was dangerous, but that was fine by me, those women reeked of alcohol and smoke, and left my Master with a hollow feeling, I could just tell, I am a dog. Master was sleeping right now but I heard her footsteps outside the front door, her silhouette was visible in the porch light and I could tell she was struggling. Her fist raised and fell a handful of times. She took a step back but I barked, begging her to come in, to knock. When she heard me she froze and took the step forward and knocked without hesitating this time.

I looked over at Marty, the idiot was still sleeping. Shaking my head as best as I could I walked over and shoved my cold wet nose in his face, he jolted awake just as Kensi's voice rang through the door.

"Deeks, I know you are in there," I watched as Masters' face took a look of shock then grief, that was weird, usually his face lit up with joy when the woman was around. Whatever happened while he was on the job must have been really bad for him to be pushing away the woman he is so clearly in love with. I looked over at the door and saw that Kensi had leaned her head on the door, Master merely looked over at the door, his eyes never leaving her silhouette. "Please Deeks, let me in, I'm hurting just as much as you."

Master shook his head, still looking at the door. "Okay maybe that isn't true but that doesn't mean that I'm not hurting too." I heard her sigh, and a tear feel down Masters face as he laid a hand on my head and began to rub. Normally such an action would send me straight to my back but I didn't want to miss what was going on.

"Come on Deeks, let me in," I heard her chuckle. "It's weird being the one to push, normally I pull and you push." The first smile I had seen in weeks stretched across my Masters face. "But I'm here, pushing Deeks. I'm not asking you to come back to work, just come back… come back to me." Her voice cracked and Marty's head shot up at the obvious emotion in my face. "I know you can hear me, I have no doubt that Monty woke you up when he realized that it was me at the door." I wagged my tail at that, she was right, of course.

Silence overtook the apartment for several minutes while both parties sat and reveled in the fact that they were near each other, but still they were just too far for my liking. It was moments like this where I really, really wished I had thumbs. Then she started talking.

"Alright fine, if you won't let me in, I will talk, and now you have to listen because I have you cornered," they chuckled quietly again. The female agent still needed to work on her humor, but it made my Master laugh so that was enough for me. "When Eric told me contact with you and Sam had been lost, I felt… I felt hollow, I felt like I couldn't breathe. And I wish that I could say that I was worried about Sam but I wasn't because all of my thoughts were on you, all of my thoughts were on the… kiss." her voice was soft and full of tethered emotion. "I hate, that I ran away, I hate that I shut down. What I wouldn't give to go back and kiss you back. I was shocked, and even that seems like an inadequate term to use. But Damnit, I want to kiss you again."

Marty stood up but didn't move just fully face the door, tears pooling in his eyes. "I just want to help you, I… I can't lose you, not you Deeks. You taught me how to smile, how laugh, things I had all but forgotten before you were my partner. And I will not lie, in the beginning, I wanted to strangle you, but something changed after you pulled me from that room with the lasers. When I looked down at you I couldn't help the flood of emotions that I felt, feelings that I hadn't felt in 6 years at the time. But I knew that you couldn't feel anything for someone like me, someone so… broken, so scared of letting people know that I was human." I could hear the tears in Kensi's voice and I knew that Master did as well.

"But when you kissed me on that hilltop I couldn't stop the hope from welling up inside me, I couldn't help but wonder if you really did feel something for me. Please don't shut me out Deeks, you need help and I need to feel useful by helping you. I need my partner back, because let me tell you Sam and Callen argue like an old married couple."

My Master couldn't stop the laugh that erupted in his chest. it was loud enough that Kensi heard it, and laughed along with him. "God I missed that laugh, I miss you. I miss just sitting on your couch and watching some mind numbing television. I miss seeing you every day. I can say without a douby one good thing came from this whole Sidorov, it made me realize how much you are a part of my life, it made me realize that I…"

Master walked to the door, keeping his shadow from touching, his eyes ran along her shadow, taking in everything. You know I may just be a dog but I'm not stupid, I know that this, what I am witnessing is a turning point for my two favorite people.

"Marty," Master gasped. "I love you. And normally I would run, shut myself down, but I can't do that, believe me I tried. But when you were taken… that final wall fell and it was like I was drowning in emotions that I hadn't felt since Jack. But there is a difference between you and Jack; I know you will not leave me, but something about what I feel for you is different, it's stronger, it's…"

"All consuming," Master finished as he opened the door. Kensi had bags under her eyes and a bruise on her upper arm, tough case, or the effects of her sleep deprived state. When her eyes landed on him for the first time in weeks, tears fell, something that even I knew was unheard of.

"All consuming," she whispered. "But I'm done trying to outrun the inevitable. I'm done denying, _**I just want you**_." she sobbed. But she didn't move a muscle, she stood stock still, clearly afraid he would shut her out.

"I need you Kens, I can't sleep, I don't want to eat," his voice was hoarse and low. "I feel I'm losing myself to the darkness, I don't know what to do."

"Let me in, let me help you, please." She kept her eyes on his, not blinking or even moving. I prayed that Master let her in, because man did he need her, no one could save him from this darkness but her.

"I love you too Kensi, that is the one thing that I am sure of, that I've always been sure of. Please help me."

Without waiting for him to say anything else Kensi took that final step and embraced him in a hug. By this point my tail was going a mile a minute as I watched them with my head tilted. And man they stood there, with their arms around each other, FOREVER…. At least that is what it felt like to me.

"Come on Marty, I think we both could use some sleep." She murmured as she grabbed both of this hands and walk to his bedroom backwards. "You too Monty," Kensi said when she reached the door.

I couldn't keep myself from running and jumping on the bed, my two favorite people were together again, and for real this time, my mommy and daddy… Kensi and Master.


	9. Our One Night

**A/N: Here we have Julia's second one-shot. This will be when Kensi comes back from Afghanistan, and Deeks takes her to Julia's. Again thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**-Anyone reading Distress or Secrets, Lies and Truth stay tuned, I know it had been awhile but this one just kept flowing. **

**-I know I have said, over and over again, that the M rated companion to this piece will be up soon and yet I still haven't uploaded it...weeellll, I have never written something like that so I want to make sure that it is up to my standard before I upload it but I swear it is coming**

**Our one Night**

Chapter 9

Julia's P.O.V

It was well past midnight and I just couldn't sleep, I was worried about Kensi being in some classified area without anyone. Marty had stopped by every week, he never had any news, but I just think he wanted to be close to someone who knew her as well as he did, and even then I don't know as much about my daughter as he does.

I could tell something happened between the two before Kensi was shipped off, he never told me but I know, call it a mother's intuition. I couldn't be happier though that Kensi had someone like Marty in her life, someone to keep her safe, to challenge her, but to love her for who she is. But she was thick headed sometimes and refused to admit that she too was in love with him, but that is Kensi for you.

As I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen I heard a knock at the door. "Who…" my mind went immediately to Marty, he hadn't stopped by this week, was he here to tell me…. That my daughter is dead? A million thoughts ran through my head as a walked to the door.

Opening the door I saw Marty, he looked tired and defeated, but behind him, with slumped shoulders and half hiding behind his body was Kensi. She had a black eye, a cast on her left arm and she was clearly favoring her right side. "Hello Julia, can we come in." his voice was soft so as not to cause Kensi a fright.

"Of course," I moved aside and watched in slight horror as Deeks led Kensi to the couch always maintaining contact.

"Kens?" her eyes shot to the Detective. "I'm going to go get you a water, and talk to your mom for a moment ok?" she merely nodded, her eyes glazing over as Marty motioned for me to follow him.

"Marty what happened?" he ran his hand through his hair and sighed while filling a glass with water. In the months that Kensi was gone he was here enough to feel at home, and that damn near warmed my heart.

"She was a prisoner, I can't tell you details because they are classified, but they…" he leaned back against the counter and looked at me, I could see tears forming in his eyes. "They had her for a week before we found her, the beat her, starved her…"

"Did they…" I knew what men like that did to woman, and it made my blood go cold.

"No," we both sighed in relief. "But it was pretty bad. I asked her where she wanted to go and she said here. You don't mind if we stay do you?"

"Of course not, Marty you are always welcome here, you know that." I say softly touching his arm.

He opened his mouth to talk but Kensi's whimper from the living room sent him running with his glass of water. "Where am I?" Kensi near screamed, while standing up quickly and backing away from both of us; her body was here but her mind was on a different continent. "Where am I?

"You're home Kensi, you're here at your mothers' house, I'm here with you, me Deeks." He took a step towards her but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"No they said you were dead…" tears fell down her cheeks in torrents. "You're dead." She whispered.

"No I'm not, I saved you, I brought you home Fern." His voice was soft, which put her at ease, her body no longer rigid with fear. Marty took a step forward and raised his hand to touch her cheek, softly, lovingly. I watched as Marty calmed Kensi down from whatever hell she was in.

"Take her to her room, she looks ready to fall over." I said softly, not wanting to startle my daughter.

"I'm not tired." She murmured.

"Okay Kensi, but lying on the soft bed is better than sitting here, and I will be right there to hold you okay?" She looked deeply into his eyes, as her body began to shiver.

Finally she nodded, "Please don't leave me Deeks, please don't leave me," she whimpered. I watched with a breaking heart as Marty led Kensi up the stairs. I sigh as I turn the lights off and follow them up the stairs. I watched over them through the cracked door as Marty lay on the bed and held her firmly to his side. Both beings afraid that the other would disappear, that they were dreaming and none of this was real.

I head to my room with silent tears and lay down and fall into a fitful, restless sleep.

I woke to a scream coming from Kensi's room. "Deeks!" I look at the clock, _4 am._ Another scream and I quickly and silently pad down the hallway, but before I have a chance to knock I hear Marty's soft caring voice.

"Kens, it's alright it was just a nightmare." Kensi is whimpering and her arms wrapped firmly around herself.

"You were there with me; they made me watch while they beat you... they made you watch while they… while they…." She shuddered and fell into his arms. He whispered sweet nothings into her hair trying to calm her down. When her sobs subsided she spoke. "You told me after you were tortured…" _oh my Marty was tortured and my daughter beaten…_ "That I was what got you through…"

"You're laugh, your smile… everything." He finished, a smile spread across her face, making him smile brightly. "There is that beautiful smile. God how I missed it…" His thumb grazed her bottom lip.

She gripped his hand firmly, and continued. "Well while they used me as a punching bag," my hand flies to my hand in shock. "I thought about you, I was so consumed with thoughts about you I didn't even feel anything, I didn't even hear them as they beat Jack." She sobbed, his arms tightened.

"What did you think about?"

She smiled again. "I thought about how you smell like the ocean."

"I thought about how you smell like sunshine and gunpowder." Marty supplied. They laugh quietly.

"I thought about how you make me smile." Kensi said.

"About how your smile brightens my day." Marty whispers.

"How you were adorably flustered when you asked me out on a date without actually asking me out on a date, and how I really wanted tacos." This brought a jovial laugh from him then her. it brought a smile to my face at how even when Kensi is in her darkest moments he can bring a smile to her face, and what is this talk of a date…?

"Did you burn that shirt?"

She laughed, then turned serious," I couldn't…it was the only reminder that I had that the night before I left was real, that I had something to return home to."

"That really was an amazing night wasn't it?" she nodded.

"I'm going to say something so don't talk until I am done… okay?" he nodded, planting a kiss on her temple. "There wasn't a day that went by in the last 5 months were I didn't think about our one night. You made me feel things that no man, not even Jack made me feel…" I was debating on whether I should walk away; I really didn't want to hear a conversation about my daughter making love to the man whose arms were around her, but I just couldn't make myself tear my eyes away from this truly beautiful moment between two people who were so clearly made for each other.

"With Jack it was always about him, but you…" she chuckled. "You made me feel like a woman, you made me feel loved."

"Well you are loved; you're loved by the team, by your mother, and by me. I have loved you for a long time Kensi. That night we had meant the world to me, it meant the world to me that I get to see you completely unguarded, I feel honored that you trust me enough." Marty's words brought a warm feeling to me, this man was so undeniably in love with Kensi, and I knew that she was in good hands, that he wouldn't let her fall into darkness, he would bring her out on the other side.

"I don't want you to think that I got myself captured because I still have feelings for Jack." _Oh yea she is definitely Don's kid. "_I went because I knew he wasn't capable of the things they were saying her doing."

"And you were right. It is one of the many things that I love about you Fern, you know when something doesn't feel right then you bite onto it like a wolf and don't let go, because you know you are right; like when you knew your father was murdered and didn't die in a car accident."

"And I'm always right," she laughs.

"Yes you are Wikipedia."

"So Marty, is our think working out?" Marty looked like a kid on Christmas when she said his first name.

"Yes, yes it is, I think that I owe Ray a call." They fell into a silence, him rubbing circles on her back and her clutching the material at the front of his shirt.

As I pulled away I heard my daughter whisper words that I knew she was deathly afraid of, at least before Marty waltzed into her life.

"I am in love with you Marty."

I smile. My daughter has known great loss, it seemed anyone she got close to was either killed or left. Then when she had finally found her way to Marty they were torn violently from each other. Marty's eyes lacked their usual light for the past 5 months, but now, even with her bruised and beaten, the light was back, because she was here, she was with him, she was home. She loved him.

**A/N: up next is Jack (before season 5)**

**-I will write a one shot for Astrid... and one where the whole team together witnesses it as well.**


	10. Since Jack

**A/N: I am not happy with this chapter AT ALL. it just didn't come to me like the others, but after the 5****th**** rewrite I got one that I was slightly okay with, but still not my best work.**

**Since Jack**

Chapter 10

Jack's P.O.V

I finally found her, seven years ago I left her and every day since I have regretted that decision. But I am better now, and I want her back, I will have her back. It takes a lot of digging and a shit ton of luck that I found her, for she has become a seriously hard woman to find. So I was surprised when I saw her for the first time a donut shop one evening. A shaggy hair man was walking next to her saying something to make her laugh at him.

The second time I saw her was at the beach, and once again the shaggy haired man was with her. He came out of the ocean and despite her protests shook his head like a dog. She let loose a squeal of faux anger and laughed. "Don't you dare," I heard her say.

"What, what was I going to do…" he held his hand in mock hurt as he looked down at her.

"You forget that I know you Deeks, hence the term partners."

Partner? Where they… no I could still see the sexual tension between them…. But could they…

"Well that is at work Princess, here at the beach you are in my domain." Without waiting for her response the man she called Deeks bent over and hauled her to her feet and picked her up at her waist and began walking towards the ocean.

"Martin Andrew Deeks put me down!" but any fierceness in her tone was drowned out by both of their laughs.

I could feel my blood boil at the thought of another man touching her. I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of my waitress; I was seated at a cozy little diner right on the water.

"They are quiet adorable aren't they?" she had blonde hair and big green eyes, nothing special, but the way her eyes lingered on the partners with a sense of longing.

"Do you know them?" I ask cautiously.

"I don't know them personally but they come in here a few times a month for the past 2 or 3 years." She looked back down to me, but my eyes went back to the partners.

"Are they together?" her laughter brought my eyes back to her.

"No they are not. I asked on day and the vehemently denied it, so when the woman went to the restroom I decided to…well ask him out and he took one look to where the woman went and shook his head."

"So they aren't together but you think that they want to be." I could feel my anger rise once again.

"Yes, but I think it has something to do with their work as to why they aren't together." She sighed. "I wish I could find someone who loves me the way he does her."

"May I have my check now?" My voice was slightly harsher than I wanted it to be but she didn't notice to lost in a daydream.

I paid my check and waited. I needed to talk to her, make her see reason. So when they left the beach I followed them back to an apartment. But they didn't go in, Kensi unlocked the door and opened it a bit but stopped, her back rigid and tense. Deeks looked her over and was about to say something when she turned around.

In the years that me and Kensi were together I had never seen her eyes so full of emotion as I did right now watching as she reached forward and palmed the man's scruffy cheek. "Kens, what's wrong?" his voice was low and muffled by the wall I was stationed behind.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong for the first time in seven years." She said.

_Seven years… that was when…_

_ "_You mean since… Jack?" I peeked around the corner and saw that Deeks' posture was hard as he said my name. "What do you mean?" he asked after she nodded her head.

"After Jack, I… I gave up, I retreated into myself, I forgot what it felt like…" she trailed off.

"What it felt like to be loved?" Deeks whispered.

Oh hell no, she couldn't love this man, he…he wasn't me, he most certainly wasn't a Marine. I felt anger start to rise up in me again when I saw her nod.

"Yes, I forgot what it felt like to have someone love me, I forgot what it was like to love someone." He voice was soft as though talking to a lover… and if I didn't do something that is exactly what this man would become to her. "I love you."

"I know. And I love you Kens, I didn't think that this day could get any better, the beach, good food, a beautiful woman saying she loves me and maybe a little…" he was cut off by Kensi's fist connecting with his shoulder. "Ow! Jeez Fern, is that anyway to treat the man who can make you…" she hit him again, this time in the chest.

"If I were you I would stop talking…" she got a mischievous smile on her face, her polychrome eyes gleaming with lust. "And acting, show me that you can do all the things you say you can." He voice was low and seductive, something I didn't even know she was capable of, this woman, that was backing into her apartment with a man she loved, was not the woman I left behind… not the woman I loved. And she no longer loved me.

I felt all of the anger leave my body as I heard the soft click of the door. Kensi had moved on, maybe it was time for me to do the same. Maybe if I had been stronger, it would have been me that she would have used that low seductive voice on, but I wasn't. whoever Deeks was he was one hell of a lucky man.

**A/N: I still have to decide who to do next for the list is long**

**-Hetty**

**-Granger**

**-Renko**

**-Stranger(suspect)**

**-Talia**

**-Ray**

**-Michelle**

**-Sabintino**

**-Monica**

**-Nichole**

**-Astrid**

**-Donald Blye (Some kind of spirit I guess)**

**-Whole team (Eric, Nell, Sam, Callen)**

**IF you think of anymore please let me know and I will do it.**


	11. I'm Yours Marty, Take Me

**A/N: Here we have the whole team (Nell, Eric, Sam, Callen) witnessing the turning moment for our favorite couple after they Save Sam and Callen from the sub, this one, unlike the last chapter, took over and flowed easily and I really really love how it came out. It is a bit angsty but I think that Kensi though she may seem a bit OOC is her, a woman letting down that final wall. Here we go, enjoy and please leave a nice little review if it so pleases you.**

**I'm Yours Marty, Take Me **

Chapter 11

Callen really just wanted to go home, eat a stake and drink a few beers. His head hurt, well that is not entirely true his whole body hurt, his insides felt like they were on fire and it was taking everything he had to keep his eyes open.

Sam wanted to hug his wife and kids and not let go. Just a year ago he was sitting in that auto body shop watching as a drill was taken to Deeks' mouth. Sam really just wanted a nice calm year with little to no threats against his life… but he knew that the job has its hazards.

Eric just wanted to sit at home and lose himself in some mind numbing video game, or a good book, or maybe the surf… no that wouldn't do, he didn't want to be near the ocean for a few days after what the senior members of the team went through.

Nell was a silent emotional mess, Callen had almost died, if it hadn't been for her, Eric, Kensi and Deeks, he most certainly would have died, and that was a thought that would plague her dreams for the coming weeks. She wondered if this was how Kensi felt when she was told that Deeks was in the hands of Sidorov.

All four of them were lost in their own thought as they walked to the boathouse but stopped dead when they heard a yell.

"Come on admit it!" Deeks voice was tight and angry, something that none of them were used to. All four of them looked at each other.

Callen put a finger to his mouth in a silent gesture and lead them silently to the door, that was partially open and looked at the junior members.

Kensi had her back to Deeks, her shoulders taunt and her head hung, Deeks had his arms crossed across his chest and a stance of battle.

"This must be a serious argument." Nell whispered as she crouched next to Callen, the smell of him still the same after a day stuck on the sub.

"Maybe it is about Talia?" Sam whispered.

Callen made them be silent, this was five years in the making.

"There is nothing to admit Deeks." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why do you do that?" his eyes were dangerous, a stark contrast to the softness in his voice.

"Do what?" her voice waivered slightly, causing Nell to cover her mouth, she had never seen the female agent so full of emotion but so… so… defeated.

"Lie to yourself… to me. We need to talk about this, we need…" Kensi swirled around with a murderous look on her face, but underneath it Callen saw the hurt… the pain… the devastation.

"We need what, because last time I check you wanted nothing to do with me… with us." Her voice cracked as she said it. Sam looked over to Eric who merely shrugged. "You let Angelo scare you away, and you want to blame me for it!"

"You were the one butting heads with Talia!" he spit back.

"Oh come on, she looked at you like you were a piece of meat, then proceeded to insult me! She is lucky I didn't give her a black eye." Kensi growled. "But hey," she raised her hands in mock surrender and disgusted look on her face. "If you want to go back to empty one night stands that is fine by me, you made it perfectly clear, I'm not enough for you." tears were openly falling down Kensi's face now, making Nell reach over and clutch Callen's forearm.

Callen felt Nell's hand and smiled to himself as he reached and placed his hand over hers as he continued to watch the argument.

"Kens…"

"Was that all I was to you, a one night stand, another notch in your bedpost."

"What!?" Deeks looked at her as though she grew a third head. "You know that that isn't what you were…"

"Well it is what I feel like. But I guess I should be used to it by now," she looked down at her feet, a look of complete shame on her face. None of them had ever seen the female agent like this, he voice filled with self-hatred. She normally seemed so confident but the woman speaking now was the real Kensi Blye, no walls, no metaphors. "All men have ever done was use me, or leave me. You are no different, you're pulling away from me and there is nothing that I can do, I feel like I'm dying." Kensi sobbed.

Sam moved to go and beat Deeks but Callen grabbed his arm and dragged him down. "No Sam, they need to figure this out on their own." Callen whispered leaving no room for argument.

"He is right Sam," Nell whispered.

"This whole Thing between them has been filled with interruptions, don't be another interruption Sam." Eric supplied. Finally Sam nodded and they went back to watching.

Kensi's sobs echoed throughout the Boatshed, leaving the team members with a sense of hurt sitting heavily on their hearts. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle as if holding herself together as she sat in a chair.

Deeks looked as though her was at a loss, his eyes locked on the tears running unchecked down Kensi's face.

"It is not that you're not enough Kensi, it's that I'm no enough." Deeks whispered.

Kensi looked up not bothering to wipe her tears. "What?"

"I tried tortured a man, in Afghanistan; I tried to torture him to find you." the four team members looked at each other, shocked.

"What do you mean tried? You stopped." Her voice was weak from the tears but it carried certainty. He nodded. "Deeks I don't care…"

"How can you not care Kens! I water boarded a blind cleric!"

"The man was far from a Saint Deeks!

"That doesn't make it right. I lost myself because I thought you were dead, I don't think I would have walked out of that desert if you really were."

"And you think it's any different to me! Deeks," she whispered his name, making him look at her, she was still sitting, tears still streaming down her beautiful face as she spoke. "I would have done the same thing if it were you…"

"No you wouldn't have…"

"Yes! Yes I would!" she took a deep breath. "When I saw you in that chair, all I thought for the first few moments was that you were dead, you were so still, so pale," he voice cracked. "And I felt a hatred that I have never felt before, not even Clairmont, towards Sidorov. I even felt a bit of disdain for Hetty for splitting us up that day. I was angry at myself for running from you on that hilltop."

Nell had tears running down her cheeks listening to the usually stoic female agent open herself up, laying bear her true feelings, Kensi Marie Blye was a woman who loved with all she had, hated with all she had, for that is why she hide those feelings behind walls. But those wall were gone now, stripped away by her one night with the man she loved, stripped away by Afghanistan, stripped away by the Shaggy Detective standing before her.

"I would have killed him in cold blood if I could have, hell I still want to. You have spent the whole of our partnership tearing down the walls I had around myself to keep from feeling like this, then when the last one came crumbling down you erected your own. You're abandoning me, you're leaving me to drown in my sorrow, in my hurt, in my love for you, alone, while you protect yourself from what I feel to. I fear that one day I won't get to you in time, I fear that if that were to happen I would cease to be, because you have consumed me, and just when I come to terms with that, just when I accept it and even rely and enjoy it, you pull away; can you even imagine how that makes me feel. Then when Talia showed up… I don't know I guess I just fear that being with her would be easier than being with me.

"She won't fight you tooth and nail to tell you how she feels, she won't argue with you… I just…" she hung her head as she stood up and walked away from Deeks, hiding the fresh flow of tears streaming down her cheeks and down her jaw and neck. "Just go Deeks, just leave me like everyone else I care about, I know you want to. Go find her and be happy…" her voice was so quiet the team needed to strain to hear her words, but hear her they did.

They looked to Deeks who was staring intently at her back, roaming her body in a shocked, teary expression. He was stock still, the fight leaving his eyes and in its place was realization at her words. He looked to hate himself for a moment as her words hit something inside of him.

He didn't move, just spoke. "I don't want her, I want… I want you Kensi. Your right I didn't think about how this would feel for you. I was selfish for protecting myself when you have the same fears… I want to… I l- I lo…" he stopped.

"You can't even say it can you!" a new wave of anger surged through the female agent making the team slightly fear for the Detective's safety as she turned her glare on him, making him take a step back. "Fine, I will say it. I love you Deeks, I can't imagine my life without you anymore, the thought of Talia merely hugging you, makes my blood boil. I have no claim to you, but you have it over me. I'm yours Marty; I'm just waiting for you take me. I'm just waiting for you love me, to cherish me the way I do you."

Sam's mouth hung open at Kensi's open declaration of love, Eric looked like a guppy, opening and closing his mouth. Callen and Nell looked at each other, knowing that her words rang true not only for her and Deeks but for them as well, but that was a conversation for later.

Deeks stood there looking at her, and she took his silence as rejection. A heartbreaking, distressing, heart-rending, painful, agonizing, pitiful and tragic sob/scream ripped from Kensi's throat at his silence. She fell to her knees, her back once again facing him as her body was overtaken by her cries, her whimpers of hurt. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her midsection, her eyes screwed shut.

"I've never seen her like that." Sam whispered. None of them had, not even when she went after Clairmont, or even during Sidorov. This was something that no one had seen, she would normally wait until she was alone, locked away in her apartment, but clearly the emotion overtaking her was a forceful surge of intense and powerful feelings, and they were drowning her, killing her, Marty Deeks was the one man who could tear down Badass, tough as nails, stone cold fox (emphasis on stone cold) Kensi Marie Blye.

And the whole team was witnessing it, and it took a substantial toll on all four of them to see her kneeling on the ground crying, whimpering, shouting obscenities at him, screaming in a voice so distraught that it broke the teams' heart.

"Leave Deeks! Leave me to wallow in my misery in peace, you've done enough!" she angrily yelled, well sobbed.

"No, I love you," a few silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked over and knelt in front of the female agent. The team was waiting for her to hit him, scream at him, yell at him to leave her, but she didn't.

"I'm so tired Marty," she whispered. "I'm so tired of this game, I just want to be happy, I just…" she was cut off by Deeks pressing his lips softly to hers.

"You are not just another one night stand or notch on my bed post, you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and have a home, Monty and little mutant ninja assassins who fight on the side of justice running around," she let loose a watery laugh at that. "I want all of that with you. I'm sorry I ran scared, I'm sorry I made you think, even for just a second, that I don't love you because I do. I love you Kensi Blye, and I'm so sorry." He kissed her again and again. Gripping her cheeks gently he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, I love you… please don't cry."

Kensi sniffled as she look him in the eye. "You must think I'm an idiot for falling apart like that…" she moved to wipe her tears but he stopped her.

His thumbs moved to wipe away her tears. "No, I think it shows just how incredible you are, that you feel things like no other, you feel emotions on a whole different level then everyone else." His voice was soft; he leaned into her and put his lips to her ear.

His words were a mystery to the team but the radiant smile that adorned the female agents face was enough to put them all at ease. What started as the argument to end all arguments turned into a confession and in the end they could all breathe easy.

Callen looked down at Nell who looked upon the two lovers with a sense of longing and want. Callen knew that he could give her that, so he reached down and took her hand, making a smile stretch on her lips.

Sam looked at the junior members with a sense of peace, he knew the past year they grew closer but he honestly didn't know that Kensi's feelings were so deep and so strong, but he knew that the Detectives were.

Eric was no longer thinking about Kensi and Deeks' moment he was staring at Callen and Nell's hands, intertwined. It was a night of nighttime reveals; Kensi and Deeks' love, Callen and Nell's pending relationship and Eric's heart slightly breaking at the sight of Nell holding onto Callen. He sighed to himself.

Sam saw how his eyes were not on the lovers but on Nell and Callen, he knew that in a night of happiness on of them was bound to be hurt. He shook his head and looked back to the junior members.

"Marty, take me home, please."

"Of course Princess."

And the four team members scrambled to their feet and head to their cars, in an attempt to make it seem as though they had just arrived.

In the dead of night, demons surface, fears come alive, and one can only hope to have someone to chase them away and hold you the way Kensi and Deeks' hold onto each other, for their love is unmeasurable, it is powerful, it is dangerous, it is beautiful, it is… it is true love

**A/N: now tell me would you like me to write about members from the DC team (Gibbs, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Bishop, Vance… and so on) witnessing the beginning of the Densi love story?**


End file.
